S as in Superheroes!
by Lightning24
Summary: SASUNARU! The peaceful city of Konoha is guarded by it's own protector, His name? the masked Kitsune. Not that popular with most but to others he is a great superhero who guards the hidden city. But when a group starts to move in on the city, stronger and knowing more than the blond haired adolescents history. Will he be able to stand up? or fall at the hands of his enemies.
1. A daily routine

**Well hello :P Three months since i've last been on here, I don't believe it. Well I had a good break and I mean, I really good break ;) watched lots of shizz i was hyped for A.K.A NARUTO ROAD TO NINJA OH MY GAMI KAI! IT WAS SO GOOD I DON'T EVEN AHHH! (Excuse me while i fan-girl in the corner) Ok. All better now, I would be still fangirling but they haven't put up Battle of the gods in subtitled yet ;-; I wanna watch it so bad! DX. Oh yeah story Ok let's start with the disclaimers shall we ; 3 ? **

**NARUTO does not belong to me, I wish it did thought Dx Any products I write about or mention belong to their rightful companies I'm just writing them. I do not wish to make a profit of this fic or any of my others. **

**Sit back and enjoy!**

It was a dark and misty night, lights shined down upon the thick forest, circling around the large city of Konoha. The moon was full and let a bright glow across the wet pavement.  
A crash was heard as glass splintered when it fell on the floor, three thugs dressed in heavy black coats and black masks darted out of a jewelers window.  
"Quickly! With me" The one in front said, who was the leader. The two others nodded and ran after the man. Rucksack filled with riches.

The group sped down the road and darted into a small alleyway, each holding their breath as they heard the sirens of police cars slowly beginning to get louder. Then became quieter as they went round the other road, the leader tried to control his struggling heart as his men laughed at their easy getaway.  
"Let's see what we got then lads" The leader gruffed, the two nodded and undone the zips. Eyes shining at the treasures they stole.  
"Ha. Look at em beauty's, aren't they?" one said to the other. "E're, it's funny how easy we got em. I mean their was no police or notin"

"Of course you toe-rag, it's cause the police round ere is shit" the leader snorted, he stood up and watched the alleyway in-case they had any "uninvited guests". Not noticing the shadow fly above them.

"Well, we can both agree on something"

The two gasped and jumped up. They saw a figure flip down and was hidden in the shadows, they could see an outline of a grey cloak in contrast to the dark night. The figure started to slowly walk towards the group, walking into the dim lights from the lampposts at the top of the alley. The two closest cursed and ran behind their confused leader. Forgetting to pick up the bags.  
"Fuck this, get lost weirdo!" the leader shouted, taking out the pistol he had on his belt, firing several rounds at the entity.

The three stood in awe and shock when a tan hand covered by a black fingerless glove slipped out and caught the bullets as if they were nothing. Looking down slowly at the shells in its hand and crushed them.  
"Wha-What the fu?" One of the thugs gasped, the other shook his head in response.

The leader tried to run out of the alley but the figure flipped over the two, landing inches from his face. The leader gasped and stepped back in shock. Seeing who this figure was now, it was a medium-sized person,male by the look of his build.  
He was dressed in a long grey cloak that ran down to his feet. Large slits were down the sides for him to move his arms,with white fur sewn around the cloaks neckline. A white mask fitted his face perfectly. Red lines painting a foxes face upon the porcelain.

The leader went to punch the man, but cringed when he felt his wrist be caught in an iron grip.  
"Come on now, play nicely" the masked man said and with a thrust. The leader was thrown back to were the other two were frozen still, hitting his head on the stone floor. He gaped in awe as he and the other two tried to shuffle away from the man coming closer. The man slipped his hands into the grey cloak and spun two kunais around his fingers. He stabbed the one of the kunais into the leaders coat and dragged him close to his face. Hearing him yelp in surprise.

A loud siren was heard and the man stopped in his tracks, he turned around and saw a police car stop outside the alleyway.  
"Ah, the boys in blue! Took your time didn't you? It's alright they're in here! Be gentle though, I think I scared them a bit" The masked man said, walking towards the car with the leader in his grip, the two sprinted out of the alleyway and behind the cop car The leader doing the same when he was released. Leaving the masked figure by himself.

"Hands in the air!"

"What? Are you craz..." The masked man asked, shocked.

"I Said up!" The police officer shouted, locking his gun on the man. The masked figure sighed and lifted his hands back. He pulled the two bags into his hand with a light blue wave coming from his wrist.  
"Here, is this what you want? Honestly I've just done eighty percent of your job and this is the thanks?" The masked man replied cockily, throwing the bags next to the car. They hit the metal with a thump!

"Well, you know how this song and dance goes. No need to thank just doing my duty and all that. Have a safe night now" The masked man mumbled.

"Stop! Your not going anywhere, we know who you are, freak!" The officer said, walking closer. He went to grab the man but missed by an inch, watching as he sped back into the alleyway. The masked man charged up all his energy as he began to sprint up the brick wall.  
The officer took a shot and watched as the bullet ricochet against the wall, his ears perked up at the groan he heard, instantly he began running down the alley. The masked man groaned when he felt the bullet land in his back, he managed to climb up onto the rooftop and watched the officer look about in confusion.  
He saluted and began to run over the rooftops to get to his destination, a warm sting settling in his back as he began to heal himself.

The officer came back out scratching his head and looked to his partner handcuffed the three thugs.  
"Got away?" His partner asked, pushing the last thug into the car. The other officer nodded and rested his hands on the car top.  
"I shot out and I'm sure I got him, but when I got there no body, nothing of the little pest, don't you dare mention this at HQ ! that damn freak isn't humiliating us again"

"Lips are sealed" his partner replied, getting into the passenger seat. The other taking the drivers.

"I managed to get a look at that mask he wore, no doubt it's that supposed hero, the one who's acting all good but is actually stealing jobs for me and you, making us out like idiots" the first officer said, gripping the steering wheel tightly. His partner looked out of the window and saw a light dance over one of the tall building.  
"The great and good. masked Kitsune... Yeah right"

_The next morning_

A blond-haired boy, by the age of twenty was awoken to the sound of his toad alarm clock croaking. He mumbled and reached for it, pulling its mouth down. **  
"**mmm, still dark out...means more sleep" The boy spoke to himself in a sleepy daze. Pulling the light orange quilt over his head.  
He heard shouting and tried to cover himself more.

"Naruto!...Naruto! I know you can hear me in there, don't act like you're still asleep" A loud knock rattled his door. The boy groaned louder and sat up.

"I'm not in work till this afternoon! So get off my back and let me sleep Granny!" Naruto shouted back, he heard the door open and hid under the covers.

"Boy you better get up now! Making a woman shout like this, I'm not surprised my voice hasn't gone that many times I've shouted at you little brat you should respect your elders" The woman replied, the boy lifted his head pulled a tongue and snuck back under before she could grab him. Hearing a growl Naruto yelped when his ankle was pulled from the bed, falling on the floor he saw the woman steam blowing out of her ears and glaring at him.

"Umm. Di-did you know that you're looking lovely um Gr-gran I I mean, Ts-tsunade?" Naruto stuttered, Tsunade squinted her eyes and picked up the boy by his ear.

"You got lucky kid, it's too early to batter you this morning" Tsunade teased, patting Naruto's back. She gasped when the boy screamed out."Na-Naruto! What's wrong?! What have you done too your back?!" Tsunade cried, she ignored the boys whispers and swatted his hands away. Lifting up the pale orange shirt, she gasped when a small dent was in the middle of his back, surrounded in a blue and purple splodge.

"Ho-Honest, it's nothing Tsunade, it was a shot but I've took care of it honest" Naruto tried to reassure his stuttering guardian.  
"Oh Naruto! You should have woken me, I could have healed the bruise" Tsunade replied, trying to charge a little energy into her fingers.

"I know I know, it's just I got in late, and you were tired anyway" Naruto reassured the woman. Stroking her warm hand.  
He always thought his mother was beautiful, long golden hair that shined in the sun with honey brown eyes. She was one of the greatest medics to supers back in the day, when people needed help she was there. As the time passed specks of silver shined in the faded gold, and smile lines appeared around her cheeks. Tsunade maybe old but she still looked as youthful as the day Naruto had met her.

"If you fancy, I'll take you to work today. Saves you driving yourself" Naruto offered, the woman smiled and kissed his forehead.  
"Such a nice boy when you want something, come on I'll make us some breakfast" Tsunade said, walking out of the room.

"Can we have?"

"NO RAMEN! IT'S SEVEN THIRTY!" Naruto chuckled at her reply and ran after his guardian.

The blond parked up in his old jeep, managing to keep a straight face as Tsunade controlled her anger from the trip.

"Ok there? I've heard road rage before but come-on, I thought a dragon was gonna pop out then" Naruto said, unlocking his seatbelt. The woman huffed at him and grabbed her handbag. Walking into the office the two worked at. Tsunade being the manager of the marketing group and Naruto as one of the office producers.

"Hush brat, that idiot shouldn't have overtaken you if I was driving"

"Even the incredible hulk would pee himsel Ow!" Naruto interrupted.

He cried out when Tsunade hit him across the head. She pulled a tongue and walked ahead of the boy,her black boots clacking across the marble floor. Her cream pinstripe trousers swaying as she walked to the lift.  
"Get over here or your taking the stairs" Tsunade said, making Naruto run in his blue converse. Tsunade quickly wrapped up her hair into a bun, and pulled her cream blazer over her shirt. Naruto fixed his light blue tie around his shirt and attempted to comb his hair through his fingers.

"Right ill see at six, make sure to not cause any trouble" Tsunade said as the lift dinged.

"Yes Mam" Naruto said, walking out into his office, he saluted the woman and waited until the doors shut. Seeing a spiky mop of brown hair sit down in a booth the boy grinned evilly and crept over to the side of the wall, he knocked on the side and waited.

"Um yes?" asked a rough voice, followed by a tanned man with spiky hair, he had grey, stormy eyes and two small triangles on his cheeks. Naruto jumped at the man but he was too slow, falling face first into the carpet, the boy lifted his head and glared at the barks of laughter from behind him.  
"Haha oh god, that was priceless. Well done Uzumaki you made my day" the man laughed, wiping his eyes. The blond turned and glared at the laughing man, falling back onto his knees he wiped his hands and jumped up.

"All right laugh it up Kiba, stupid dog breath!" Naruto grumbled, folding his arms across his chest. Kiba smiled and sat back down in his tan chair. "Actually I have a bone to pick with you" Naruto said, leaning on the side of the booth. Silver eyes looked to him waiting.

"Where were you last night? It was our turn to patrol since Sakuras pregnant. I had to stop three idiots and I got shot" Naruto questioned, keeping his voice down.

"Well. Sorry for you getting shot, well im not sorry cause I know full well you can heal yourself" Kiba hissed in reply, turning to his computer."I just had something to take care of that's all... Hana wanted me to look after some of the dogs down at the station" The boy added. Naruto's eyes twitched in a suspicious gesture. He looked down to Kibas desk and saw a little golden dragon.

"What's this?"

"What's wha? Oi! Leave that alone!" Kiba snapped, trying to get the little figure of his friend. Naruto looked at the bottom and looked back at the brunette in confusion.  
"This is from the lucky cat restaurant you hate Chinese food when did you go there?" Naruto questioned.  
His answer was walking right towards the bickering boys.

A girl in a white skirt and lavender blouse walked down to the booth, she had a little lotus flower clipping a piece of her ink coloured hair out her eyes, but letting the rest tumble-down her back.  
"Hello Kiba, I-oh! Na-naruto" said the girl, her lavender eyes looking over the blond boy.

"Hey Hinata" Naruto replied, he saw Kiba look away and a little blush spread across his cheeks. Hinata tugged a piece of her long hair behind her ear and tapped Kiba on the shoulder."I-I Ju-Just wanted to say, tha-thank you for last night it was an am-amazing" Hinata said to the brunette, she quickly kissed the boy on the lips and ran off quickly.

Kibas face went a beetroot red, he heard snickering next to him and snatched the dragon back of his smirking friend.

"Oh...I see...So that's why you weren't patrolling, I guess Shika owes me ten"

"Piss off Naruto, it wa actually quite nice, she felt free without her cousin breathing down her neck for once" Kiba snapped, the blond made a heart shape with his hands and dodged when his friend went to hit him. Saying bye to Kiba, he walked down the aisle into his own booth, looping his frog mug in his hand and went to go make a tea.

**And Scene! X3 I'm glad to tell you that it carries on in the next chapter. Oh and btw, don't ask me where this came from cause honestly, I don't even remember. It was stuck on me for a while, the same with a royalty fic I was going to put up. But one moon when I was watching Megamind, an idea came to me about the ninjas being supers and shizz. I wrote up a basic plot but had to scrap it since I pretty wrote out Megamind and put Naruto as the damsel . I was going to put up the Royalty fic but realized there was a ton of those...and not many superhero ones (Well apart from one which is Epic! xD) so i got writing and ended up writing a plot characters and whatda know? another fic had been born :3 my newest baby. I hope you enjoy this fic and try to keep up. I plan to make this one longer than any i've done and try to keep secrets hidden ;) of course ill leave hints along the way but you'll have to find them X3 anyway. Good night and god bless, I'm having a nice brew then off to bed**


	2. Strangers Arrive

**Naruto as a superhero what gonna happen. O.0 before anyone says, the group of supers are basically rookie nine ten and eight. (Well apart from Sasuke but you'll get to that .) They each have different parts based for them and then stay in their groups. Since Sakuras pregnant (You'll have to guess who's kid c:) Kiba volunteered to be apart of the team seven for abit. Dont worry you'll see them all soon enough. And maybe a little too much of people...Cough cough Sai cough cough. ANyway enjoy :3 **

**Disclaimer: Read chapter one. **

The nights air was quiet and cool, a small sound of light rain splashing the pavement was heard in the distance. Naruto stood on one of the many buildings in the small city, he pulled on his black gloves and attached the straps. Wrapping the cloak around his shoulders, he pulled on his porcelain mask and stood on the edge of the brick. Looking down onto the city.

"Quiet night, that always means trouble" He whispered to himself, as if on que a loud scream was heard.

"Hero time" Naruto said, jumping of the building. He flipped down onto the floor and walked around the back of the building, missing all the passersby and traffic. Once hidden he began to sprint to were he heard the yell. Walking into a courtyard of an old building, the square was mainly shrouded in dark shadows. He saw a figure yelp and run into the shadows, walking slowly over he stretched out his hand.  
"It-it's ok, I can help you" Naruto said, walking slowly toward the fell forward and turned out to be a young woman, older than the blond by the look of it. She had bright red hair that spiked on one side, her hair was messy and fell on her face in clumps. She had maroon eyes with glasses protecting them, one of the lenses was cracked. The other wet with water, her red dress was torn and a sleeve was missing. She looked to the boy and gasped, crawling backwards. Hitting the wall, she slowly slid herself up the wet brickwork.

"TH-There was Thr-three of them" She whispered.

"The-They came out from the dark and they.." She whimpered and covered her back onto the floor.

Naruto stepped closer and tried to give her his hand.

"I can help you, I can take you to the station, your safe now right?" Naruto reassured her. She looked up and stretched out her hand.

"Can I just say, huge fan"

Naruto stared in confusion as the girl easily stood up, smiling smugly at him. He gasped when he was caught of guard and felt a tight grip on his arms.  
"Well done Karin, a perfect actress as always" a mans voice said behind the struggling blond. Naruto shouted and kicked out at the man behind him, he gritted his teeth when the grip held tighter, the girl was leaning against the wall. Smirking and laughing at the blond trying to escape her partner.  
"Get off me!" Naruto shouted, elbowing the man in the ribs, he darted from him as the man doubled over. Slowly standing up straight, the man smirked and shown shark like teeth. He was about the same size as Naruto but with ice blue hair that went down to his neck, icy blue eyes to match his sinister look. He looked over the heavy breathing blond as if he was a piece of meat.

"Hmm what shall we do with the little brat then Suigestu?" Karin asked, leaning on the man. He grinned when Naruto walked back into the corner. Feeling water sink into his shoes from the puddle he stepped in. Naruto growled and stepped into a defensive stance.  
"Little tip Foxy, if bad guys are coming at you don't get backed into a corner" Suigestu mocked,

"Fuck off bastard!" Naruto yelled, charging at the man.

He kicked and punched but none were hitting him, Karin laughed as Suigestu carried on dodging the punches the blond charged him with. The ice haired man sidestepped the boy and pushed the blond to the floor easy, Naruto went to flip up but gasped when Karin stepped on his hands. He bit his lip in pain, feeling his skin tear from the pressure of her boots.

"Suigestu I wonder if foxes react well to water" Karin asked, she smiled down at the blond and went to stroke his head. Laughing at the boy when a string of curses were thrown at replied to his insults by blowing him a kiss. Naruto groaned as he felt blood start to drip from his man smiled and put his hand to his face, stroking an imaginary beard.  
"I don't think ive tried it, but there's always room for experiments"

Naruto heard the man say, Suigestu walked forward up to the blonds knees. He nodded to Karin and she eased off the blonds hands slightly, Naruto felt a stinging sensation start to brew in his palms and tried to ignore it. He looked down and saw water drops running up his body, one splashed onto his face and then more began to form. He yelled and tried to kick out as the water was beginning to form a bubble. Feeling the pressure off his hands, his fingers began to clutch at his neck to try to stop the sphere drowning him. Suigestu made the boy float up so he was standing and laughed as he struggled and kicked at the water bubble around his head. Feeling the burning around his throat Naruto tried to scream out, he felt his windpipe throb in outrage at the lack of air.

Karin laughed with her friend, watching as the blond swayed around like a rag-doll. She suddenly stopped when she felt a familiar energy.

" Shit, Suigestu!...It's Sa-Sasuke!" she shouted.

just as Suigestu looked back a punch met his cheek. He went spiraling onto the wall and disintegrated on the bricks. A man shrouded in a black cloak and mask landed, he saw the boy shaking from getting air back into his lungs and walked past him, coming for the girl.  
"It-It was just a joke, you know for laughs. Honest Sasuke, we were saving him for you so you could fin-finish him off" Karin tried to explain, shaking at the dark figure glaring at her. She gasped Sasuke grabbed her by the hair and threw her towards the reforming Suigestu.

"Were going. Now" Sasuke Barked.

Jumping up onto the gate of the building. The two looked to each other, then down at the semi conscious boy and looked back to the man dressed in black.  
"But, we've got him. I know you said you wanted to catch him, but we'll tell the boss that you found him" Suigestu stated, Karin nodding slowly.  
Sasuke looked back to the two, blood-red eyes glaring at them behind a black mask.

" .Going."

And with that the man jumped out into the streets, Suigestu looked to the girl and nodded following their leader.

Naruto felt his head spin, he slowly opened and closed his sapphire eyes, trying to block out the blurriness or the ringing in his ears. Every inch of him screamed when he slowly sat up, trying to stop his swaying head. His throat throbbed sorely as he felt a raw line around his neck. He slowly undid the tie on his cloak and let it hang on his arms.  
"Go-gota-gotaa, back Tsu-Tsunade" Naruto chanted softly, swaying as he stood up. He fell into the wall and lent on the brick for balance, walking along the side of it. He managed to push the gate open and stumbled out into the street. Feeling himself pull off his mask. His ripped and muddy cloak trailing behind him as he stumbled down the bright road.  
He made a couple of decent steps before he knocked into someone, seeing the snow-white hair flurry past his eyes.

"Woa watch it there kid" A deep voice said, Naruto tried to form a sentence before he fell to his knees."Shit, hey kid. Oi Kid come on wake up" the blond heard a voice talk to him. Lightly tapping his cheek, he saw a blurry image of a car stop and felt himself being hauled up. Then just darkness.

Tsunade was about to lock up the house when she saw a car stop outside, seeing the shine of the headlights through her window. She pulled on her pale green robe and ran down the stairs, slipping on her sandals at the porch. Walking slowly she saw a stranger haul out a familiar blond head of hair. Clutching her fists, she stormed over.

"Naruto! Uzumaki! I swear if your drunk I'm leaving you in the porch! You silly drunken whelp! I'm gonna "

Her words caught in her throat when she saw, the boys battered face and body. The ripped cloak torn with gaping holes.  
"Oh my, Naruto!" she shrieked. Sprinting the rest of the driveway. She lifted up the boy's head and clutched his cheeks tightly in her hands. Feeling her eyes moisten with frightened tears. "Take him inside quickly" She told the white-haired man, he nodded and walked with the boy in his arms.  
Setting down the boy, the man watched with awe as the woman undone the boys cloak. Throwing the clothes to him. He neatly folded them on one of the dressers in the room. as the woman gently sat the boy up.  
"Ok last part. You put him in the bed, I need to go get something" the woman ordered, he nodded and lifted up the shivering naked boy. Setting him down on the sheet, he pulled the quilt over as the door pushed open. Tsunade went over to the bedside with two bowls fill to the brim in hot water, she had towels and flannels over her shoulders. flipping her ponytail behind her, she began to work.

"Is he alright then?" The man asked, leaning on a drawer. Tsunade tried to ignore him but he repeated himself.

"Yes, well for now. It's a good thing you found him" She replied, rolling up her pajama sleeves.

"Huh, your telling me, he came out of nowhere. I was walking down the street and he fell into me, almost knocked us both into the road" The man said, folding his arms across his chest. Tsunade nodded and folded the quilt down, she winced at the harsh bruises around her sons neck and chest upper body. Slowly she began to warm up her hands, feeling her energy begin to form.

"Woa. What's that" The man asked about the green glow around her hands.  
"Shut up for a minute, I need to concentrate" Tsunade snapped, she slowly went over Narutos chest. She had managed to get the swelling down for most of the injuries, Sighing in relief when she felt the red energy of her son start to heal himself."_It might be a bit slow, but at least it'll help him. It might take all night, and it feels like he's got a fever brewing"_ she thought. Placing a flannel into the water to wet his head.

"Wait...I know who you are..your the great Tsunade Sannin" the man said, clicking his fingers. Tsunade tried her best to ignore him and nodded quickly. "It's an honor to meet you, M-my names Jiriaya. I was a friend of your teacher Sarutobi." the man said, standing next to the woman.

"That's nice" Tsunade mumbled, patting the excess water, she placed the flannel over the boy's forehead and lent back on her ankles. Wiping at her forehead and wiping the water of her hands. She dunked another flannel into the water and started to pat at the red ring around his neck.  
"I-If you need anyone to help you, o-or if he needs any help then just ask I'm sure I can offer myself for a lovely"

"Thank you" Tsunade interrupted.

She sighed and looked back to the white-haired man with a stern expression."Thank you for helping and returning him to me, but now my son needs me, and I need to give him all of my care. I'll have to watch him and I don't need any distractions so if you would please, the door is there. Please use it" Tsunade stated. The man nodded slowly, he left a white card on the drawer and walked out. Glazed honey eyes followed him as he walked out of the room.  
Tsunade let out a breath she had kept in, slowly looking back to the blond and stroking the matted spikes. He was softly whimpering, the woman sighed at the blond eyebrows burrow in his sleep.

"Ha..Ha we-wherre?" Naruto slurred, not opening his eyes.  
"Shhh love, your safe. I'm here" Tsunade said stroking his head watching him fall back asleep, she lent over and kissed his forehead. Bringing a chair in and waited for him to wake.

**And there we have it, just a heads up for people in the next chapter. The first half is going to be a dream sequence just saying incase anyone's like wtf is this woman talking bout -0.0 right anyway hope you enjoyed these two...CAUSE THAT'S ALL YOUR GETTING! Haha no but it might be a bit long for the next one, but I'll make it a good one ;)**


	3. A new threat appears

_"__Naruto, Naruto love...Wake up please baby" A soothing voice whispered, Naruto opened his eyes but couldn't see anything, just a grey haze. He felt smaller as if he had been shrunk, the only thing he could tell that he was running, running from something he didn't know. He tripped and felt stinging all over, he went to shout but only shrieked a loud wail."Why can't I speak?" Naruto thought. Strong arms were wrapped around him and carried on running, his head clutched tightly to a warm but dark place. The thing holding him stopped running and he heard a scream then panting, a mumbled voice was heard and he tried to squirm out of the grasp to hear what was going on, a bright light stung Naruto's eyes, he whimpered and snuggled into the darkness that held him tighter. Hearing the mumbling again then a voice shouted. Then all was quiet..._

_Water splashed on his head, was it raining? But he could have sworn it was bright a minute ago, and if it was raining then what stung his eyes?. He whimpered and started to squirm away from the grip around his back, it loosened and slid around his hips to lift him up. There it was again the light, it hurt his eyes. He wailed and tried to wipe his eyes to get rid of it._  
_"Naruto...look at me" the soothing voice,it was back again. He slowly let his hands fall down and saw a white figure with Sapphire eyes. Just a bright entity. A ghost. He tried to call out but only a whimper came out._

_Naruto...Naruto... _

Naruto...Naruto..."

The boy gasped and sat up in shock, feeling sweat run down his temples. He wiped his head and struggled to keep his breathing the quilt off him to cool himself down. Eventually he slid back down in the bed, he heard the door click and in came Tsunade with a cloth and water.

"You're awake" Tsunade gasped, she rushed to his side and hugged him tightly. Naruto smiled and clutched the woman tightly, smelling the sweet smell of her perfume. Tsunade gave him a small squeeze and broke away, her smile suddenly turned into a frown Naruto knew so well.

"What...the hell... were you playing at! you stupid boy!" Tsunade shouted, hitting Naruto's shoulder.  
"Ow! Ow!" Naruto cringed as the woman smacked his arm, failing to dodge her hand.  
"Leaving me here, thinking you were fine and dandy just off at Kiba's and your phones dead, then next minute a stranger is carrying you in, broken and bloody! Giving me a heart attack not knowing if your dead or not!" Tsunade started to ramble. Naruto gritted his teeth when she emphasized broken and bloody with two hard smacks.  
"Ow! Stop hitting me Ow! Let me explain!" Naruto cried, rubbing his stinging muscle as she sat down on the side of the bed. She crossed her arms and sat waiting for an answer.

Naruto bit his lip and looked away from the eyes piercing him."What do you want to know?" Naruto asked, the woman snorted and closed her eyes.  
"Well. For starters, you can bloody tell me what happened!"Tsunade snapped, waiting for an explanation, the boy looked down to his hands and started to scratch the skin around his fingers.

"It was just a usual night, I was patrolling as usual but,I got attacked by this weird pair, I've never seen them before I don't think anyone has. I-I don't know where they came from" Naruto said, looking back to the woman. Tsunade sighed but nodded at the boy, she stroked his cheek and smiled.  
"you nearly gave me a heart-attack brat, but. At least I know your safe. Oh come here" Tsunade replied, wrapping her arm around his neck. Naruto sighed and rested his arms around her back.

"What happened to that man Granny? The one who helped me, is he still here I wanna thank him" Naruto said, breaking the hug. Tsunade looked at him shocked but then glanced off to the side.  
"Oh. Right him, well he had to get going you understand. But I did thank him for you" Tsunade said, playing with the cloth in the water.

Naruto nodded and stretched his arms over his head. The woman smiled at him and went to empty the bowl of water.

A loud buzz rattled against a table, Naruto glanced and saw his phone buzzing angrily. He saw the callers image and a large smirk spread across his face.  
"Sakura!" Naruto chirped loudly, smiling at the voice of his best friend.  
"Hi Naruto! How have you been?" Sakura replied in a strong but sweet tone.

"Nothing much, just had to do a few errands with Kiba over the week. Tried to do some mapping over the city that failed, anyway enough about me I'm not the one who's pregnant" Naruto replied, crossing his arms behind his head, looking up to the ceiling.  
"What do you mean failed?" Sakura stated, Naruto smirked at her tone and waited for her to finish."And I've had the baby"

The boys eyes went wide, he sat up quickly and repeated the last phrase.

"You mean it?... Aw well done Sakura! Congratulations! Wait! Are you ok, was the birth ok? Your not sick are you What-What is it a boy or a girl? I bet it was a boy whats his name. Oh oh Who's the aunties or uncles, have you and Lee christened it yet, oh can I be a godfather if you do? I don't know why I just like the na"

"NARUTO!" The blond whined at the loud voice, he clutched his stinging ear and mumbled a sorry for rambling.

"Haha, what are you like. Well yes im fine, she. Was a bit early but me and the baby are healthy and happy, and how can she have aunties when im an only child dipstick? Also her name is Saku-no-hi. Oh I'm bringing her to the office today so everyone can see her. Aren't you in today?" Sakura asked, Naruto held the phone away and shouted down to Tsunade.  
"Yep looks like it. I'll meet you at the office then later, can't wait to see the little fire blossom" Naruto smirked, Sakura laughed and they said there goodbyes.  
The boy sighed and ran a hand through his dirty hair, he ran his hand over the bumpy line on his scalp and winced when it began to sting.  
"who were those people? I've never seen them before, usually all I'm stopping are thieves and thugs. But that guy wiped the floor with me" Naruto thought to himself, he clenched his fists tightly and promised to himself that he would find them again. And come at them ten times stronger.

* * *

The sound of cooing and laughter was heard as Naruto walked into the staffroom, he saw Sakura sat on a blue comfy chair with Lee sat on the arm, their hands linked together. A crowd of workers was around a coffee table, Naruto smiled and walked ahead glancing at his pink haired friend.  
"Naruto!" Sakura chirped, standing up and hugging him tightly,the blond smiled and squeezed the girl. He waved to Lee and beamed at his friend.  
"It's good to see you're ok Sakura, so where's the little one?" Naruto asked, clapping his hands together. The pinkette found a gap in the crowd and pushed Naruto forward.  
The baby was clinging to the light pink cushion of the car-seat she was sleeping in. Her other hand was holding a soft radish toy. She had black soft curls dusting her head, standing out due to her pink dress and coat she wore. Naruto smiled and brought a hand down softly to the baby's head.  
"She's lovely Sakura" the blond complimented, Sakura smiled proudly at her daughter.

"She looks exactly like Lee, Black hair and big round eyes. But her eye colour and attitude is all me" The proud mum replied, Naruto laughed and saw Kiba motioning him over to the drinks counter. He excused himself and went to his friend.  
"Hey what's up?" Naruto asked, Kiba stared at the drinks machine and pressed in a number for coffee. The boy looked to his fingers in an awkward way. Not understanding why his friend wasn't talking to him.

"Sorry."

The blonds blue eyes shot up to look at the brunette. He went to ask why but Kiba interrupted him.  
"Sorry. For not helping you th-the other day. I heard what happened and I would have been there only" The chocolate eyes slid over to Hinata. Cooing at the baby and praising the new parents, Naruto followed Kibas eyes and smirked.

"It's alright Kiba, I mean hey it's not like I'm dead am I? It's good that your having another life to well, your other one" The blond smirked, Kiba looked to him and gave a small smile. The beep of the machine was heard and the brunette went to get his coffee. Naruto was quicker however and stole the cup from him.

"Oi!"

"Sorry it an apology present" Naruto laughed. Sipping the hot liquid and smacking his lips together. The boys banter was cut short when a smash was heard and a gasp. They turned and saw Hinata backing away from the group staring at her in scilence and confusion, putting her hands over her face. Kiba went over to the shaking girl who had her hands tightly in front of her eyes.  
"Hey. Hinata whats the matter?" Kiba asked the girl, she whimpered and shook her head franticly. Naruto looked to the confused group.  
"What's wrong with her?" the blond asked, his answer was Sakura shrugging and Ino shaking her head. The boy looked back to his friend in looked down to the shaking girl and put a comforting arm around her.  
"Shh Shh. it's ok,you're alright, please tell me what's wrong? what it is sweetheart" Kiba whispered softly into the girls ear, her frame shaking against his. She sniffed and looked at his worried eyes.  
"Ne-Neji...he-he sen-sent me a...a mess-age" Hinata said softly she breathed in and out slowly."Som-someones...attack-attacking the east pa-part of to-town"

One of the workers turned on the small television and all went quiet in the small room. One worker gasped, others sat down in shock cupping their mouths. Hinata whimpered and hid her face into Kibas chest he hugged her tightly and looked at the tv. Little Saku started to wail and squirm against the seat she was strapped in. Sakura unclasped the straps and brought her out, trying to sooth her.

Smoke.  
that's what the screen shown, smoke and screaming.

Footage of a news reporter came on the screen, her hair was tangled and cuts scratched her face.  
"The east part of Konoha is to be evacuated. I repeat evacuate your residence. The police are trying to fix what happened here, at eleven fifty am a masked man shown up in the plaza and started to destroy buildings. Terrorizing the civilians, making them collapse when they looked at his eyes, if anyone sees this masked man report to the authorities as soon as possible do not make contact with him".

A picture popped up of a figure in a black cloak. Naruto blinked and gasped at the mask the man wore was the same kind to his, only this one was painted to look like a hawk.  
The reporter looked up and shouted, the camera shakily moved upwards and in the sky was the masked man.  
He did a move with his hands and fire began to burn through a wrecked building. Naruto realized that he was spelling out something. "I-I can see what the man is writing. ill try to read it." the reporter said, she squinted her eyes and looked back to the camera."He says for the kyuubi to find him. If not the wh-whole ci-city will perish. I-I"

the tv went to white noise and then was turned off by Lee. Naruto clenched his fists tightly, feeling blood seep on his fingertips. The blond looked away and stormed down the hallway.

"Naruto" A soft voice stopped him, he turned to see Hinata. Her lavender eyes shining as she looked at him in worry, her slender fingers were pulling at the sleeves of her knitted jumper. "What are..y-you go-going to do? Y-ou ca-can't ge-get changed here. Som-someone might see you" The girl said trying to keep her voice down, Naruto sighed but nodded at her.

"I suppose your right, i'm just pissed off that's all. I mean he does this and I can't even go and help people. If he wants me then I'll have to meet up with him tonight" Naruto replied, the girl nodded and gave him a slight smile.

**Later that night...**

Naruto swooped over a buildings rail, flipping and landing in a small parking lot He took out his fox mask and tied it over a black balaclava that stopped just under his eyes. After work, he managed to take his jeep and drove over to the east part, dodging most of the police and traffic coming out. Looking at the building, some cars were left deserted by the threat. Doors open wide with contents still inside, litter fluttered around the dark building. Naruto growled at the image of the man and clenched his fists.

"Ok! you wanted me? well here I am!" the blond shouted. Stretching out his heavily. A loud creak and a smash made the blond jump, he slowly turned around and saw a figure standing on one of the cars. The moonlight shone behind the man, giving him a white shadow that made Naruto shiver.

"So you must be Kyubbi" A muffled voice said. Hidden by the pale mask.  
"And you must be the bastard" Naruto growled, hate oozing out of his phrase.

The man gave out a low chuckle that made the blond shiver the bad way.  
"I see you got my invitation then" the man said, jumping off the car with feline grace and started to walk towards the blond. Naruto jumped back and got into a defensive position, a kunai held tightly in his hand.  
"One more step, and I'm breaking that pretty mask of yours. right before I kick your arse" Naruto threatened. Growling when the masked man threw his head back, laughing in a mocking tone.  
"You know, I'd be scared if you had even the slightest idea how to use one of those little fox" The man replied, his voice echoing through the porcelain.

In the light Naruto could see this man more clearly, he donned black pants and a black shirt that was cut in the middle. A cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. His face and hair were hidden with a black cap and the porcelain one on top. The boy gasped at how close the man was and lunged at him. The man dodged swiftly and their dance began.  
Punches and kicks were made the grunting and gritting as they struck each other,Naruto cringed when the man punched his chest, he gave a hard kick to the mans stomach that made him double over. Naruto smirked but the man was up quickly and blocked the blonds attacks. The man kicked out and hit Naruto on his and falling on his knee, he got a kunai from his pocket and jumped at the man.  
Naruto attacked swiftly with the silver knife, dodging the mans grabs and stabbed at the man. Feeling something next to him, Naruto looked down and not realizing he dropped his guard down. The kunai he had got thrown from his hand, instead he was met with a swift punch that cracked his jaw. Making him cringe and stepped back as he felt blood well up in his mouth.

"Don't get cocky and let your guard down" The man said, lunging at the blond. Naruto jumped back in shock and dodged the mans blows. Realizing he was getting backed into a corner. The boy shouted and jumped at the man. Only for him to disappear. Naruto looked around in shock, he shook his head from side to side to see where he went.  
"How can he just disappear? Is-Is that even possible?" Naruto thought to himself. He ran his finger over one of the blades in his pocket and went to grab another.  
"Were are you" Naruto whispered. looking around. His breath shaking as he waited to attack.

"I'm here stupid"

Before the blond could turn around he felt a hand grab his shoulder, a wave of electricity ran through his body. Making him shake and scream out. The man let go of the blonds shoulder to watch him slump to the floor in a heap. He clutched Naruto's cloak and dragged him along the stone surface. He pulled him up to the side and took out some wire in his pocket, binding the boys hands.  
The blond cracked his eyes open and moaned, he felt himself being pulled somewhere. But his eyesight was still blurry, with a sudden stop, Naruto cringed when the back of his head collided with the concrete wall. He felt his arms be put in front of him and they started to get tighter together.  
"Uwa...what..what the?" His hazy blue eyes glanced up and saw the hawk mask inches from his face. He gasped and tried to struggle but the man held his arms down.

"Shh, there's no need for that little fox" the man said. Slipping off the porcelain maskand pulling down the black one underneath, Naruto realized what he was about to do and scrunched his eyes up tightly. "Hmm so you've seen my little trick then, how can I make you look at me..maybe if I do this?" The man said. The blond felt his head be tugged forward and felt the string of his mask become undone. He still kept his eyes tightly flinched when a finger stroked up the cloth on his cheek. Feeling ready to punch this guy.  
"Maybe this will make you open those pretty eyes" The man said, Naruto heard his mask be put down and then another. Feeling fingers clutch his cheeks, making his heart thump in his chest. The blond went to pull back but felt a pair of lips on his. Making him gasp and stop his eyes opened in a daze, looking at the outline of the mans face. The mans features were hidden by the shadows.  
As if it was slow motion, the mans eyes opened. Revealing a pair of blood-red eyes, the black iris spun into a star and it made the blond freeze.  
Naruto gasped and felt his body shut down. He slipped down on the mans chest. The man smirked and stroked the black cap the boy wore. He felt something buzz in his pocket, he took out a small silver phone and checked it. Slipping it back into the pocket.

"Todays your lucky day, it seems that my master doesn't need you now." the man whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek. He rested the boy down on the floor and stood up. Tying his mask once more he gave Naruto one last glance and ran off into the night.


	4. Love and new recruits

_Naruto gasped and felt his body shut down. He slipped down on the mans chest. The man smirked and stroked the black cap the boy wore. He felt something buzz in his pocket, he took out a small silver phone and checked it. Smirking and Slipped it back into his pocket._

_"Todays your lucky day, it seems that my master doesn't need you now." the man whispered, kissing Naruto's cheek. He rested the boy down on the floor and stood up. Tying his mask once more he gave Naruto one last glance and ran off into the night._

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto cried, glaring at Kiba who gave a hard punch on his shoulder, the blond put up his defense and struck out at his friend again. Kiba dodged the jabs and sent a few kicks, one hitting Naruto's stomach. The blond gasped and blew air from his nose,nostrils flailing as he glared at the smirking brunette. Kiba licked his finger and drew a small line, making the other boy jump at him. He dodged Naruto's lunge and tripped him up. The blond panted heavily and sat back on his knees rubbing his dusty palms on his shorts.  
"Time out time out!" he gasped, Kiba smirked and flicked his friends head with his thumb and forefinger. Walking over to the small wooden deck of the courtyard they were practicing in.  
"So. These two creeps come and make a joke out of you then, this wierdo comes in and knocks you out, but then leaves you and you haven't seen any of them since a fortnight right?" Kiba asked, leaning on the wooden fence and throwing Naruto a bottle of water.  
"Pretty much yeah" the blond replied, gulping down some of the refreshing drink. The rest being screwed shut and placed on his warm neck, he sighed and put his hands on his hips, watching the sun shine lowly next the grand house.

Earlier in the day, Naruto had phoned his friend, saying that he and others were in desperate need of sparring, Hinata offered her family home since her parents were away in England. And Hanabi just pretty much ignored them anyway, most of the group turned up but it was a quick session for them. Naruto and his friend however, stayed fighting until they were blue in the face.  
The two boys retreated back inside the house, slipping off their shoes at the door to the big living room. Hinata was lent against a big pillow surrounded by small ones. Her delicate hands cradling a leather back book.  
"Hi. Did you guys have a good sparr?" the girl asked, setting down her book and kissing Kiba on the cheek, the brunette plopped down next to her and linked his fingers with hers.  
"Yeah. He made me give up at the end though, I was too strong for him Hina, you should have seen me" Naruto said with a boasting tone, tensing his arms. Kiba smirked and pushed his shoulder. Making him lose balance and fall back on the carpet.  
"Kiba was telling me what happened. And I was thinking wha-what if you umm..." the girl pulled at her hair and looked down at the floor. Naruto took one of the big pillows from the pile and cradled it to his chest."Um, get the group to help you" she finished. Kiba nodded and spoke up.

"Yeah, Hinas right, we just need to team up on them you know, lure them out then when there all their. Bam!" Kiba said. Punching the air to emphasize his answer.

Naruto shook his head with vigorously.

"Hell no, I nearly got tore apart by them. I don't want anyone else to get hurt"  
"Oh come on, like they'll do damage to us anyway"

Kiba replied, smirking. His smile dropped when he saw Naruto's expression. The blond looked to the floor and started to pick at the tassels on the edge of the patterned cushion.

"Those people who were injured. Tha-that was my fault" Naruto replied softly, Hinata shook her head and placed a hand on his shaking one.  
"No. That terrible thing, it wasn't your fault at all Naruto" Hinata said the skin with her thumb.  
"Yeah. You wouldn't have been able to do anything anyway mate, I mean if you went and got changed at work someone would have spotted you" Kiba said, patting his back as he went to put his plastic bottle in the bin.

Naruto nodded and slipped the pillow behind him, falling back and shutting his eyes. He heard a faint chuckle, and the ruby shine of those eyes opened, shining with the black iris gasped and shot up quickly, panting.  
Hinata looked to him in worry but he nodded in reassurance, she gave him a soft smile and looked to the brunette coming back into the living room.

"Thanks for having us Hina, but I think we better get going. Naruto wants to grab a couple of bits in town before it shuts" Kiba said, pulling on his leather jacket. The blond nodded and grabbed his keys from the table. Seeing the two-inch towards each other, he smirked and slid outside to give them a little privacy.  
Kiba smirked and looked down at the small smiling girl.  
"You shouldn't look at the floor" Kiba said, stroking a lock of inky hair behind her ear.  
"Hmm. Why not?" The brunette smiled and lifted up her dainty chin, he watched the lavender eyes as they blinked lightly.  
"Because. you've got beautiful eyes" the boy whispered, pulling the girl close for a kiss. Hinata hummed softly and ran her hands over his tall shoulders. She felt the boy wrap his hands around her waist and lifted her up slightly. A slight rattle at the door broke the two, kiba tried to breathe normally and Hinata was trying to keep her blush down. She smiled at the boy and sent him off with a kiss. He took her hand and kissed it softly, waving to her as he and Naruto drove out in the blonds jeep.

The two managed to get most of the things Naruto needed. Him and his friend couldn't help but laugh at the text of food and bits they needed by Tsunade. Smirking at the twelve bottles of Sake. With huge bright green bags filled to the brim with food and house things. Naruto and Kiba sighed and manged to grab a small booth in a small café. They ordered two green teas while they looked over something to eat.

"Hey. Check out the waitress over near the bar, she looks like your type" Kiba whispered, Naruto lent and looked to where Kiba nodded. She looked nice the blond thought, long legs, a nice chest and bum. Naruto looked up to her red short, spiky hair and shuddered. Getting reminded of a certain someone.  
"Not for me thanks" Naruto said, a different waiter came with their drinks and Naruto ordered a ramen dish with the brunette ordering a spicy pork dish,during the meal,the blond sighed and lent back into the leather chairs.  
"Comfy there?"

"Yep"

"Not moving?"

"Nope"

Kiba smirked and blew at his tea, taking a sip quickly. The blond glanced at the people family, three couples, five friends but the last one made his gasp.  
"Kiba" Naruto said, staring at the certain man with long white hair ordering a table."He's the man who helped me" Naruto explained. Kiba looked back and gasped. Looking quickly back at his friend.  
"Are you serious?" The brunette's answer was a quick nod, he had a small laugh and stared at Naruto, smirking when his friend looked at him in confusion.

"Naruto. That's Jiriaya Bufo. He's one of the greatest writers. No way he helped you" Kiba whispered, Naruto gaped at his friend and stared at the man.  
"Well. It's not my fault I've never heard of him. and It's true he helped me" Naruto said back leaning in towards his friend. He glared at his friends constant smirk. "Stop that. Your annoying me" the blond hissed, sitting back and sipping his tea.  
The ocean sapphires locked eyes with small grey eyes and it made the white-haired man grin broadly. He came booming over in high sandals that clicked along the floor.

"Aha! He lives! Good to see you again lad" Jiriaya boomed happily, slapping Naruto on his shoulder.  
"It's good to meet you again too. Come sit with us" Naruto said, the man gave out a short laugh and told the waiter where he'll be sitting, the man nodded and rushed off to get him a menu. Jiriraya smiled and sat down next to the blond, checking the alcohol the curious boys his tales and stories.  
After they had finished their meal. Kiba departed from the two, having to stay in for his sister since she was on night shifts.  
"I'll see you Monday fox face!" Kiba waved.  
"You too dog-breath!" Naruto replied, sticking a tongue at his friend. Him and Jiriaya waited until the man was out of distance before walking along the lit blond scuffed his shoes along the floor as the street slowly began to light up with dim lights.  
"So. Where do you live?" Naruto asked, breaking the comfortable silence.  
"Oh I don't stay much kid, I like to move around. I'm staying at a hotel down near the pier. I might stay there for another week before I travel again" Jiriaya answered. Putting his arms around the back of his head.

"Um by the way, thanks for helping me the other day. My mum says thanks too, apparently you helped her out" Naruto said, he smirked when he saw the elder mans face light up at the sound of Tsunade.  
"Thats alright, I was only helping. Your mother is an amazing woman, tell her that from me. Also if she wants to meet up as well" Jiriaya said to Naruto making him smirk. The elder man hailed a taxi and was about to go when he forgot something.  
"Oh here kid!" He shouted, giving Naruto a white card."That's my personal card, give me a call next time you're in town"

"Will do! See you again Jiriaya" The boy waved as the black car drove off, he slipped the bags on his shoulders and jumped across the buildings to his house.

Tsunade was still up when the boy came through the door, sat with her feet curled beneath her. Reading a medical book with a just brewed cup of tea.  
"Hi granny" Naruto greeted, kissing the top of her head and went to go get changed. Coming back in a grey vest and black pajama pants, the boy sat down in the arm-chair next to the woman. Taking out his phone to browse,Tsunade was the first to break the silence. "How was the sparr today? did anyone show up" She asked, turning a page with her wet thumb.

"Umm good I guess" Naruto replied, scratching the back of his head. Tsunade lifted her head and gave him a look."Oh you know what I mean, as they go it was good. Most of the group turned up it and me and Kiba who stayed out till the end.  
"Of course. Your both stubborn as each other" Tsunade said, her honey eyes slid back to her book. Naruto smirked and remembered the white-haired man.  
"When we finished, we went to go get something to eat in town. We met someone there aswell" the blond said taking her cup into the kitchen.  
"Oh? Anyone nice? Was it a girl? boy?. Anyone your bringing round for dinner?" Tsunade joked, following him into the kitchen to look at the bags he brought in. She gave out a happy sound when she saw the green glass of the sake bottles, shining in the light.

"It was someone who you'd might like" Naruto said, the woman put down the bottle and looked to him in confusion."Whawhat I meant is that we ran into that guy. You know the one who helped me, well I got talking with him. His names Jiriaya and I thought"

"You thought it'd be good if I was with him" Tsunade interrupted.  
The blond pulled at the hair on the nape of his neck and nodded shyly. The woman smirked and began emptying the bags, she looked to the waiting boy and sighed.  
"He seems really nice granny, and I think you would like him" Naruto explained, helping her start to put the food away.

"Naruto, sweet. It's nice that your thinking of me. But, he would never go for someone like me. Maybe it's for the best ok" Tsunade replied, she stroked his cheek with her polished red nails. Smiling she brought him close into a hug. Naruto embraced the woman and ran his hands up her back.

"It's alright I've got it" Tsunade said, when the boy went to finish. "Just go get some sleep. You're in work tomorrow and im the sap who has to wake you up" Tsunade teased. Pulling a tongue as Naruto said goodnight. The woman finished putting the food away and gave out a long sigh. She walked into her simple bedroom and put her head in her hands as she sat on the bed. Her hands started to fumble beneath the bed, lifting a worn she slipped the cover off and began to smile lightly at the old pictures. One of when she was little, another with her teacher graduating. She smiled and held up one that made her stop.  
There was an picture, with hardly any dust, hardly any scratches or marks on it. It was in pristine condition a couple in white, smiling happily. A small crowd was behind them, throwing confetti. Tsunade let out a dry sob as she fingered the oily picture. Running her finger across the man in he white suit, his icy blue hair was pulled back neatly into a bun. A broad grin spread across his face  
"Dan."  
She felt tears begin to brim and let them fall, wishing that there was some miracle. To be in her husbands arms once more.

The ride to work the next day was very slow and very,dramatic. Naruto almost had to grab Tsunade back into the car from throttling another driver who didn't thank them when Naruto let them through. He sighed and slipped into the lift next to the woman. A text sound buzzed and Tsunade slipped her phone out from her pocket.  
"Hm. That's strange" The woman said, making the boy look to her."The boss wants to speak with me apparently it's important. Ah well, I'll see you later on Naruto" Tsunade explained. Putting the phone back into her brown handbag. When the lift dinged. Naruto waved and went down into his booth.

Typing away at his work and only seconds away from his lunch hour, Naruto didn't see his spiky-haired supervisor until he popped up behind him.  
"Jeez! Shikamaru don't do that! you nearly gave me a heart attack!" the blond hissed. Clutching his shirt. The taller man sighed and lent on the side of his booth.  
"Don't be so dramatic Naruto, It's not my fault I'm a shadow" the man smiled. Getting a sarcastic laugh of the blond.

"Tsunade wants us all to meet up, apparently were getting a new supervisor from a different company. Come down to the staffroom and meet him" Shikamaru said. Nodding to the direction. Naruto thought and nodded, following his friend.  
The lounge room was practically full with girls. Squealing and fanning themselves. Hinata was sat in one of the chairs, looking around the hysteric women in confusion.  
"Bloody hell, how long have they been like this?" Naruto asked, Staring around the room.

"According to Ino, all morning" Shikamaru answered. Taking out a cigarette, Naruto gave him a look just as he was about to light it.

"What?"

"You know what, your meant to smoke outside, I don't think Tsunade will be to impressed" Naruto replied, the man sighed and placed it back.  
"So troublesome, I'll go sit next to a window then. You go find out why the workers are acting like crazy people then" Shikamaru shrugged of the boy. Walking through to sit on the sofas. Naruto walked forward and managed to sit in the comfortable chairs, watching Tsunade try to settle down everyone.

"Quiet everyone. Settle down" She spoke in a loud voice, silencing the workers in the room. She clapped her hands together and began. "Now. The reason I've brought you all here is that we have a new supervisor joining us from the mankegyo company. He'll be staying with us until Christmas, but no further news has come so far about him staying full time"

The door opened and in strode a man who made Naruto's iris' widen. The man was tall for starters. Taller than the blond had ever hoped to be, his suit was crisp and dark with a grey tie, standing out against his crystal clean white shirt. The top buttons undone ever so slightly. Showing pale skin. His charcoal coloured hair shinned with the sun, he brushed a some of his fringe back, letting the silky strands slide down slowly. A perfect face. With high cheek bones and milky skin, the boy wondered if this man ever went in the sun at all. Obsidian eyes glanced at Naruto and it made his heart stop. Dark eyes, cold and calculating. They glanced at him for a second before glancing over the rest of the room.  
The outer parts of the mans cupid brow twitched and the corners of his mouth tugged into a small smile when Tsunade smiled at him.  
Gently pulling him forward for people to get a better look.

"Are newest supervisor, Uchiha Sasuke."

Muhahahhaha :3 I'm glad that people are liking this. Also if Im slow then just tell me to get my ass movin DX love you lovelies :) XxX.


	5. First Dates are always the worst

**Herro! my little lovelies :) wow, I really haven't been on here in a while, apologies. Umm been busy, got a placement on a job :D look how grown up I am, went to Cornwall. It's cliffs and beaches umm something else oh! got a late birthday present which involved a leaf headband and Sherlock series 1 and 2 box-set. Let's say, Happy is a flippidy flip flip understatement, anywho back to the story. As you all know by now that Sasuke has joined the work Naruto is in. Well let's skip to a week shall we? :3 enjoy.**

* * *

To say Naruto was angry. Was a very small, understatement. The young man was absolutely livid, he was sat at his booth. clenching his fists tightly as he heard a group of chattering girls walk past. Muttering and giggling about a certain new supervisor that got on the young mans nerves. The high shrill of laughter made the blond clench his jaw tightly and jump up from his leather chair, determined to get away from the ever popular, arrogant, smug bastard that was the Uchiha. He ended up walking to the staff-room, which was surprisingly empty. The blond exhaled and placed his cup on the side. debating whether to go for his usual relaxing tea, or take a dip and go for some coffee to kick-start his brain. Not noticing the shadow behind him.

"Stressed much?"

A pair of long arms coiled around his waist, making him jump and knock his cup. Naruto gasped when the stoic man quickly grabbed the cup with ease, looping the handle on his finger.  
"Ever heard of boundaries, bastard?" Naruto snapped, snatching the cup off the smirking raven and carried on finishing his drink. Sasuke snorted lightly and lent on the side, a thin elbow delicately resting on the marble surface. The blond kept his eyes down as he made his beverage, certain to not get lost in the granite eyes that was observing him. He felt a shiver run down his spine when the raven ran his hand gently over his back, feeling like an experiment under a microscope.

To Naruto, Sasuke was gorgeous. He was intelligent too, smarter than Shikamaru the blond wagered. He was Seductive and suave, crafty and cunning, the blond saw it on certain occasions. Noticing him use his charm and looks to change workers minds or opinions. He could hypnotize anyone to agree with him and if that wasn't enough, bloody half the female group of workers were swooning and fanning themselves when he strutted past, like a peacock in mating off its beautiful feathers.  
All together, the blond was attracted to him. And Naruto despised him for it.

Naruto shivered lightly when the raven brushed small wisps of the blonds hair back from his cheek, making the blond flinch and moved away, trying to keep down his blush at the cool hands tingling on his skin. He clenched his fist and tried to ignore the looming Mr. Sex.  
"Are you really this bored, that your actually stalking me. I thought you had to supervise people" Naruto said, finishing his coffee. He turned and gasped when he was face to face with the man.  
"Yes. I am doing my job, unlike you who keeps watching Anime crap and cat videos." Sasuke replied, his mouth tugged into a charming smile and he stroked the blonds forehead. "And, I wouldn't call it stalking. When the other wants it" Sasuke whispered, leaning forward and pinning the blond against the counter. Naruto tried to look away. Fighting down a blush creeping over his neck and arms. Thank god he wore a long-sleeved shirt felt the ravens chest against his when Sasuke lent closer, breathing over the small lobe.  
"Meet me here at eight. Let's have dinner, I'll be a gentleman. Promise" Sasuke whispered, stroking the smaller mans cheek who stayed frozen in arouse and shock.

"Fuck off." Naruto bit, coming back to his senses.

"That's not very nice."

"I'll hit you"

" I might like it"  
Sasuke smirked, he moved away and came back again. Catching the blond by surprise and leaned in. Ghosting Naruto's lips with raven felt himself grow hard at the blue wide eyes staring at him.  
"Just one. TO get me, through, my day" The raven whispered, tangling his other hand into the nape of Naruto's neck and pulled him closer. Watching as the tan lids fluttered shut. The raven was about to go forward, but listened and groaned lightly. He pulled back when he heard the familiar tone of Sakuras heels along the floor. She stepped in with her cup and gasped at the two.

"Oh. So-sorry, I needed to make a brew. I-I can come back" She stuttered, her cheeks matching the shade of her ruby office dress. Sasuke lent away and Naruto wiggled out of his grasp and stood next to the raven, before he could pin him down again.  
"Not to worry, I just needed a little chat with Naruto. About his work and other things, yes...supervisor things" Sasuke said leaning back and catching a look at the mans perfect little rear. Naruto noticed and slapped his chest, glaring as the raven nodded to Sakura and walked out.  
The blond felt a large breath leave him as he slumped down on one of the couches, head in his hands. Sakura watched Sasuke out and hummed loudly. Sitting down next to her friend.

"He's a bit lush, isn't he?"

"Sakura. You're married" Naruto mumbled between his fingers.

"I know that idiot!" Sakura snapped, slapping his arm."Doesn't mean I can't look. I didn't know he was your type" the woman said,putting her mug down with the blonds and started flipping through one of the old magazines they laid out for the workers.  
Naruto sighed loudly, running his fingers through his spiky hair. The pinkette sighed and flipped the book back on the low table.

"Oh look at you poor man, you're so love-sick it hurts" She said, looping her arm around the back of his neck and pulled his head on her lap. Naruto allowed this and tucked his feet on the sofa, lying as Sakura gently sipped her coffee. Occasionally pulling at the blond spikes. Anyone who came in usually saw this between the two, and thought nothing of it. Whenever the one or the other was upset or confused. This is where they'd be, in the staffroom. Leaning on each other for comfort.

"I hate him"

"We always do"

"No. I mean it I hate him so much. Just the way he acts like he's all high a mighty and I should be with him cause It's what he wants, not even my thoughts or my ideas, nope, just his big bastardly ideas" Naruto continued, sitting up from the woman, he glared when Sakura gave a little giggle at his choice of words. He resulted in punching his knee and looked down. Hands clasped in front of him."But if I"

"If you hate him so much, why do you feel like your stomach is clenching every time he pops up" Sakura finished, leaning back on the sofa. Naruto looked away and pulled at his fingers, eventually giving a soft nod."You see, not just a pretty face. I happen to be a genius aswell, the looks are just a bonus" she continued, flipping her pink hair back with a smile. Naruto laughed softly and got his drink.  
"Just try and work out something between the two of you, but more importantly. Tell him. It's obvious he likes you back, I would of owed Ino a fifteen note if you guys were actually doing it" She replied, Naruto smirked and took her hand rubbing the back of it. Standing up with his drink  
"Thanks" the blond said, she winked and linked him. Her drink in the other hand as the two walked out.

"That's what I'm here for"

* * *

Tsunade was pacing, biting a red nail furiously. The white plastic of the business card was now clutched into a small tight ball in her palm. She picked up her phone again, waited a few rings but ended the call. Repeating her pacing.  
"Urgh! this is stupid!" The woman snapped at herself, sitting down into the armchair. She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. Looking down at her phone, she breathed in heavily and pushed in the buttons one by one, slowly deleting them and thinking back.

_"Hello?" A deep but fair voice answered. Her honey eyes lit up in wonder. _  
_"I-Umm, Jiriayia?" Tsunade stuttered, she coughed lightly and stood up from her seat. _  
_"Is this Naruto's mother?" Jiriaya asked, Tsunade but her lip and replied with a soft yes."I-I was wondering, if you would like too. Go out one day" the woman asked. She heard the man softly cough and start to stutter._

They had sorted out to go to this nice little restaurant and decided to go on the eleventh of July, the woman stopped, and forced herself to go put her dress on and some makeup for this evening. Anything to grind down the guilt taking over her.

Later on that night, Naruto had sent her a text that he was staying over at Kibas. the two were on duty tonight since Ten ten and Lee took the daytime patrol. She took a deep breath in, smoothed out her hair in the hallway mirror and locked the door behind her. Hailing a cab rather quickly.  
Arriving at the destination, Tsunade saw the white-haired man leaning on the side of the wall, cigarette leaning in his strong fingers. He noticed her and took a quick drag. stomping it out with his leather shoe, Tsunade walked over and smiled courteously.  
Jiriraya nodded at her and breathed inwardly at the sight, what she wore was simple but elegant, a long light green dress with straps with small heels, a silk white wrap gently hugged her neck with a lime green bag on one shoulder. She had her hair pulled back into a ponytail with bits of her sandy coloured fringe framing her face.

Jiriaya was scrubbed up well, a smart shirt with black trousers with a brown coat over the top. He even tried to comb his unruly hair, he placed a soft kiss on her cheek and Tsunade caught a draft of his cologne. Strong and spicy.  
"Evening" He murmured, linking the woman and opening the door, being assigned to their seats quickly.  
"This place looks wonderful, doesn't it?" Tsunade said, making small talk as her companion looked through the menu. Jiriaya nodded to her and glanced at her, she smiled lightly and felt her cheeks swell at the look, tugging a strand of hair behind her ear, she opened her menu and they began their evening to a good start.

They had finished their meal when the waiter served Jiriaya a bottle of saké with two cups, Tsunade tried to resist the urge not to grab the bottle and kept her hand tightly shut as he poured her some.  
"You sure you want some of this? I'll get the waiter to get a different kind" Jiriaya asked in a tone Tsunade was familiar.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Don't get offended sugar, but this is a bit of a strong drink. I don't want a sweet flower like yoursel-" he was stopped by the woman snatching the bottle out of his hands, A fiery look in her golden eyes as she glared at him. With one quick motion she gulped half of the bottle down. Finishing with a refreshing smack of her lips and taking in Jiriayas gaping face.  
"You were saying?" Tsunade grinned, pouring some of the wine into Jiriayas cup. "Unless you want bad luck by pouring your own. Stop pulling that face" She said, placing the bottle lightly on the clothed table.

"Yes ma'm" Jiriaya replied, leaning back in his chair with a grin. He raised his cup and let Tsunade clink cups with him. Sipping the strong wine.  
The two strolled out of the restaurant, the moon was huge that night, casting a large glow over the buildings, shadowing the pedestrians as they bustled about.  
Tsunade looked up and saw a figure run overhead on the roof, cloak billowing past it. She smirked and looked down before anyone noticed.  
_"Stay safe, brat"_ she thought to herself. Not noticing Jiraya slipping his coat off, she gasped when a heavy coat fell around her shoulders. Looking to her side were Jiriaya took his hands away.  
"Thanks" She said, wrapping the brown coat tighter around her cold frame.  
"No problem" He replied. Walking at her pace down the quiet street."Can I ask a request?" Jiriaya said, laughing softly at Tsunade's suspicious look.

"Depends"

"Can I hold your hand?" He asked, stretching out his long arm, wiggling his fingers. Tsunade stopped to look at him then down at the large hand. She sighed and laced her fingers with his. Feeling warmth from this strange man, she smiled lightly and carried on walking aimlessly with him.  
"So. Family?" Jiriaya asked, slightly swinging the small hand in his. Tsunade looked to him and laughed softly.

"Great small talk, um no family. Well, apart from a few close friends and Naruto. You?" The woman asked, glancing at the frown lines deepening above his brow.  
"Same here, No one, not anymore. It's just me now" he replied, coughing lightly and staring at the floor. The woman took it as a sign not to pry and looked to the side as she felt a pain pass through her.  
"_He's lying I know it, I wonder if he was married too"_ She sighed and looked up, glancing over the smog clouds and straining to the see the stars shining down on them.

Jiriaya stopped them and sat down on a bench, pulling her lightly on the wooden seat. He took a deep breath in and gently pulled her hand with his, wrapping his other arm around her shoulder. Tsunade sighed and gave into the warmth, she nuzzled his shoulder gently as she let her eyes droop.

"_I Love you Tsu_"

A voice, a voice in her head she remembered so well flashed in her eyes. Him with his ice hair moving gently. His eyes his lips, his hands.  
She gasped and opened her eyes with a jolt, shrugging out of Jiriayas hold quickly, she stood up in front of the confused man.  
"I-I I'm so-sorry. But I must go. Thank you for thi-this evening and" Tsunade stopped, fumbling with the coat and handing it back to him. She went to the roadside and tried to call a cab.  
"Wa-Wait! Please!" Jiraya stuttered, he grabbed her hand and stroked her cheek softly. watching this intriguing but confusing woman in front of him.  
"I've got to go, Thank you for this evening" Tsunade replied, looking into the warm eyes staring down at her. Comfort and care mixed with the chocolate of his eyes.  
"Can I have, at least one last request?" Tsunade heard his deep voice ask, gently stroking her fingers. She looked away but nodded.  
He stroked the soft fabric of her back, up to her shoulder. Jiriaya placed a finger under her chin and lifted it ever so softly. Cupping her cheeks, he bent down a little to reach her height and crushed his lips with her soft ones.  
Tsunade let out a soft gasp, feeling pressure on her lips. She slowly lifted her hand to rub his cheek. Sighing softly when he pulled away.

"Have a safe evening, Ma'm" Jiriaya said softly, kissing her knuckles softly. He managed to call a cab and shut the door on Tsunade, waving her off as the car drove down the street. Smiling softly to himself, he hung his coat over his shoulder. Kicking little stones out of his path.  
"Goes out with a gorgeous one. Eight or ten at-least and doesn't shag her on the first date. Huh what's happened to me" He joked, looking over his palm and feeling her warmth still in his grasp.  
"_Maybe, this is a good thing_" the man thought, walking down the street. Pondering over the events of this night.

**And that is were I'm going to end it :) sorry But I needed stuff to think more about this story...:? Oh! I'm planning days when to upload at it's going to be either a Thursday or a Friday :D so it will be an annual thing. So people know when im putting up a new chapter! Next time hopefully more SasuNaru but do remember I want this to be long, so no Hey Nonny Nonny till the later chapter's ;) I'll tell people aswell when a lemon party's going down aswell. Um I think that's it, have a great weekend and oh! Americans happy late fourth of July! :D**


	6. Speak of the devil, and he shall appear

**Herro Herro Hi :) so, what can I say? hmm well first off how have you all been? Had a good week, sorry it's a bit late had to sort out last-minute things for summer holidays xD woop woop! six weeks of chilling and Fanficking? it's a word honest :P anyway tell me how you guys are, always love hearing from you lovelies and forward march onto the story xD**

* * *

"_Miss Tsunade?" the doctor heard a small voice behind her over the battering rain, she saw a woman walking down the wet steps to meet her, the woman was smaller than the blond doctor ,she had a white pristine uniform on with choppy black hair and kind brown eyes. As she stood waiting for a reply she observed the taller woman, the doctor wore a dark ebony coloured suit with a thick black coat buttoned up to her chin. A dark umbrella clutched tightly in her left hand and a cigarette was burning in her right.  
_

_"You must be?-"_

_"Shizune, ma'am" The smaller woman replied with a small bow. Tsunade cringed at the formalities and nodded her head in appreciation. Shizune offered a hand to her side and led Tsunade into the polished building. Folding down her umbrella and flicking the cigarette butt on the floor with a fizz, the two sheltered from the dreary storm. The doctor's heels clicked as she walked across the marble floor, glancing at the light interiors and cream doors._  
_"So. it's really you isn't it? the renowned surgeon?. I-I've heard all about you, no one has seen you since the-" Shizune said in a soft voice. a glance was her warning and she remained silent for the rest of the trip with an embarrassed blush on her face.  
_

_"My Senpai says that you have the child, that demon bitches boy? if so, why keep him locked up here. Why isn't he int the whirlpool village?" Tsunade asks glancing around the rooms and ignoring the glares staring at her._  
_"I'd advise you to keep your voice down Mi-Milady. Some other workers don't know this information or have a negative view about it. Could you keep this matter quiet for now, please." Shizune replied, shooting glances at workers pointing and whispering about the couple._  
_They eventually arrived at a brown door with a window slit in the middle. Tsunade raised an eyebrow at the lock on the door but chose to ignore it. Shizune ran the key through the lock and waited. The two hearing the little gears of the lock start to unwind._  
_"Umm Miss. This is him" Tsunade peered through the window and saw a small boy sat on a white bed, his golden hair shining from the bright light above him, his hair was long and crept down to his neck, she watched him every minute or so push his hair angrily away from his eyes.  
_

_"Naruto? this is a friend of Sarutobi. Can she come in?" The blond boys ears pricked at the sound of Shizune's soft voice, he looked up to the woman and nodded slowly. As he heard the door creak open, he brushed the blond spikes out of his eyes once more and looked up at the new guest. Staring at the woman dressed in black. He looked her up and down and went back to staring at the pattern on his palms.  
_  
_"You sure she's meant to be here Shizune? she looks like she's going to a funeral"  
_

_"Naruto"_

Tsunade heard a warning tone in Shizune's soft voice as she stared at the boy."Be nice"

_"Why" The blond asked, snapping his head back to look at the black-haired woman with fury. "So she can poke and prod me? and whisper words to others like I'm not there? and glare at me and call me a freak, a waste of space. That's what she's here for Shizune that's what doctors are always there for" Naruto spat out viciously, the boys glare matched the brown haired womans, his fingers were pressed tightly into his palm, making little moon-shaped lines once he relaxed his hand.  
_

_"Your gonna get a slap if you keep calling me she"_

_The boy gasped and looked to the blond doctor, watching as she drew a cigarette from her pocket. Even Shizune gasped and stared at the woman. Naruto looked at her with confusion, no guest had ever reacted to him, even spoke to him. Especially doctors,they always stared at him like an experiment or like a piece of dirt, he heard two of the cleaners talking about him today. Saying that a famous doctor was going to take him away. Was this her?_

_"Now, Shizune would you kindly mind if I talked to Naruto on his own for a bit? In fact, could you fetch me a coffee please?" Tsunade asked, lighting the small tar stick and letting it hang loosely at the corner of her red lips._

_"I-Uh. I can't miss, I-I have to be watching the boy at all times in case" The smaller woman stuttered, Tsunade saw Naruto's head drop at the word boy._  
_"Yes, and I'm sure your other workers are watching us A. through the fake glass there" Tsunade replied, pointing to a small mirror pinned on the left side with a polished nail ."And there" she continued, pointing up to the camera in the corner. Shizune looked at the two places and slowly slumped her arms in defeat, she nodded and walked out of the room quietly.  
The blonds sapphire eyes watched in awe as the woman sent out Shizune and sat down on his bed, blowing smoke away from his face, he didn't know who this lady was but if she could send out Shizune, she was alright._

_"Sorry. For saying you were going to a funeral" Naruto said, looking up at the woman. She glanced at him and took a drag of her cigarette with a shrug of her shoulders as a reply._  
_"Nothing wrong with that brat, the way I'm dressed I'm not surprised" Tsunade replied, looking at the boy. He was thin, anyone could see that. But too thin even for a ten year old, his collar-bone was sticking out were the baggy white shirt was too long on his small frame. He had a drip in one hand, connected with a plaster and a white bracelet around the other. His hair was spiked up at the top but grew down his neck due to the length and fell over his azure eyes. Blinking slowly at her, Naruto pushed the infuriating hair from his eyes to see the strange woman better._  
_"So. You know, grandpa Tobi then?" Naruto asked, pulling at his fingers._

_"Yes. were old friends. He was my teacher back when I was in university" Tsunade replied, casting a look down the boys figure as she puffed out a cloud of smoke. "Naruto." The boy looked to her."You said you don't trust the doctors. What have they done in the past? if you don't mind me asking" He nodded and looked down to his shirt and started to pull at the buttons._  
_"The-they ask me stupid questions" The boy grumbled, glaring at the white cotton shirt."Like, they'll have a picture of this black-haired man with long hair and a funny eye and ask do I know him, when I say no they look at me all funny. Like I'm supposed to know who he is, the-then they'll show me a fox and say to unleash it. It'd help if I bloody know what they were talking about" He got louder by the sentence. Tsunade felt a quiver and saw red flashes start to wrap around him. She gasped as he began to breathe heavily through his nose, his tan hands furiously wiping away the angry tears forming, making his eyes blotchy and red.  
_

_"The-Then they they say I'm horrid and I so-shouldn't be alive and and treat me like an animal by locking me in here and I'm stupid and and-"_  
_A warm embrace cuts him off._

_Naruto gasped when he smells a mix of a perfume and smoke embrace him._

_"What the hell?! get off me Lady!" The blond snapped, pulling at the black sleeve and trying to kick out at the womans chest, Tsunade felt the soft punch and kicks but kept her hold and wrapped her other arm tightly around his small back. Bringing him onto her lap and pulling him tighter to her chest. She stroked his hair when he started to whimper softly, feeling his frame shake all over._  
_"Shh..Shhhh..calm down. It's alright, I'm not any of those things. I promise." Naruto heard her voice rumble through her coat, feeling the soft damp fabric.  
"I'll never let them get you again, I promise". He hiccuped and melted into her hug, feeling a safe hue wrap around him. in years._

_Shizune came back and gasped when she saw Tsunade sat on the small bed, her coat wrapped around a sleeping Naruto cuddled into her chest._  
_" Could you do me a favor please Shizune."Tsunade asked, stroking a few stray hairs away from the boys face._  
_"Yes Ma'am" the woman nodded._  
_"Could you get Naruto's things together, I'm going to take him back tonight. I've decided not to sleep on it" Tsunade asked, Shizune smiled softly at the boy and replied with a yes. Taking out a small white bag. Tsunade slipped the boy up into her arms as Shizune carried a small bag and her umbrella.  
_

Naruto hissed as Tsunade rubbed lotion onto his back, he tried to squirm away and try to reassure his guardian with pleas of "Its not that bad" and "it'll heal by itself". But she slapped his hands away and demanded to take a look, rolling up the boys shirt she sighed at the thick bruises and rubbed her hands her energy start to tingle.  
"I had a dream last night"  
"Brilliant observation, but most people tend to do that brat" Naruto smirked and hissed when the tingling ran down his back.  
"It was when we first met, at the hospital. Do you still keep in touch with Shizune?"  
"Nope. Haven't seen her in years" Tsunade replied, she ran her fingers along the edges and was happy when they started to turn back to the usual caramel colour. "What was it this time. Got shot fifty times in the back, a car jacker ran you over? an arrest gone wrong?" The woman asked, when she heard that him and rest of the boys were having a spar she rolled her eyes at the obvious lie. Hovering her energy over a rather dark part of bruising. She sighed happily when the rest cleared quite quickly.  
"There. I'm done, well you know-"  
"I know. Next time I wanna have a brawl I'll take care of myself. Thanks anyway Tsunade" Naruto replied, pulling his shirt back on and kissing her head. He watched the woman put her things away and stared at his hands.

"I'm gonna, go check on Sakura. See how she is with the baby. It's my turn on the rota too so something cold will do and don't wait up" Naruto said.  
"Be safe." She smiled and kissed his tan cheek, letting him run down the stairs and out the door. Packing her medical stuff away into the glass cupboard she finished quickly and decided to make herself a green tea. Sighing as the kettle boiled, she brought her phone out and checked through it.  
"_It's gonna be a long night, I suppose I can invite him round since the brats not going to be here_" the woman thought, clicking the number with her red nail.

"Well well well, if it isn't her ladyship? Tsunade smirked at the smooth deep voice, retorting with her silver tongue as she lay back on the counter."Piss off you old pervert."

* * *

Naruto felt a breeze rush through him as he slipped the cloak round his shoulders, it was a quick one tonight. Just patrol for a few hours before Neji and TenTen take over at one. A nice easy night, it should be alright.  
Then why did he feel this feeling that it wasn't going to be as easy as he thought.

The blond shook the thought away and pushed his mask down. Descending into the streets, he managed to nab three thieves and one drug user by around half twelve when a familiar feeling shook through him. Naruto gasped and looked out into the distance, standing upon a roof was a figure he knew too well, the shadow of the full moon outlining his katana and tall figure.  
"Great this bastard again" Naruto growled dropping a robber from the window to the waiting police car, he broke into a speed run across the stone buildings,checking his pockets for extra kunai and other weapons. He saw the man jump further away and picked up his speed. Entering an old warehouse the boy stumbled as he got his breath back, rain pattered on his head as the empty windows shone in the moon's light.

"You know, I'm getting quite tired of meeting in abandoned buildings" Naruto shouted to the darkness, ready for him to pop up."Maybe we should start going to nice areas, like restaurants or the movies, die-hard three comes out this week" the blond added, he gasped when a loud bang erupted near him. The man he loathed dropping down lightly shortly after.  
"Or maybe we can skip the foreplay and move straight to the bedroom" The deep voice rumbled through the hawk mask, Naruto saw the katana shining in the mans left hand.

"You know I'm surprised you'd be here. Since our last encounter I thought you would have ran off by now" Naruto replied, as they began to circle each other. the man let out a deep chuckle but Naruto kept firm. Quick as a flash, Naruto began to send a flurry of attacks at him. He saw the man go to kick out at him and gave him an uppercut in return, slicing at the porcelain and made a deep cut down the eye of the hawk. The man gasped and stumbled back at the blow, looking back at the blond softly breathing. the man launched at the blond knocking him off-balance. Naruto gasped and felt himself begin to fall, he saw the man lean back and grabbed his shirt making them both fall down. The boy managed to land on the floor without anything being broken. He looked up and jumped away as the man-made a grab for him.

"Impressive. Better blows and hits, you must have been training" The man said as he drew his katana, with each strike Naruto dodged and struck with his kunais. "Don't patronize me bastard!" Naruto yelled, with a cry he lunged forward and felt a slice atop his head. Cursing widely, Naruto clutched the tear on the cap, seeing blood drip down his mask. "Hmm I must say that's a nice look for you." The hawk man said, wiping the small residue on his sword."Never expected you to be a blond however" Naruto gasped and growled, his hand sticky and bloody. He went to attack when the two heard a faint sound. Making them both look around in confusion. "Aw shit" Naruto cursed.  
"Speak of the devil, and he shall appear" The other said, hearing the shrill sound of blue flashing cars. In a matter of seconds the two were back to back, surrounded by every kind of police force.

"Well this is rich" The other man said, making Naruto glance at him, his eyes looking for an escape. "You, calling me a coward, and then here you are with the cavalry to ambush me. Hello pot, my names kettle"  
"Shut up I didn't send them here did I?!" Naruto spat, still no way out. He was about to speak when the man clutched his cloak tightly, dragging him upwards. Naruto coughed and sputtered as he was dragged along the beams of the building structure."Oi! Bastard!" the blond croaked, pulling out of the grasp. "Get me out without killing me that'd be great"

The police followed and the hawk man cursed, he told Naruto to follow him and jumped up onto the top, going through a gap in the black roof. Naruto nodded and climbed up quickly, he dragged himself up on the roof the man clutched his hand tightly and pulled him along. The blond tried to keep in time with the mans long strides as they flew across balconies and rooftops. Landing in the main square. They were surrounded once more.  
"There, were the steps are. That's are exit" the man said to Naruto. Pulling out his katana. The blond realized and gasped. Pulling at the steel.  
"No! don't hurt them!" Naruto growled, the man scoffed and pulled the sword away quickly. Making the boy hiss at the cut across his gloves. "I don't fancy spending a night in a cell thanks" The hawk man said, taking a defensive stand. The police surrounded them and charged, Naruto tried with caution not to hit anyone. He pushed them back when they tried to attack him whereas the other masked man. Was hacking and stabbing. The blond growled at the screams and was about to stop him when he was dragged back by his cloak.  
"Wha..? Argh!" Naruto fell back into the white shirt and screamed when the katana was poised against his throat. The officers stopped and one came forward. "Drop your weapons! we need at least one of them alive." he shouted, making the rest lower the truncheons slowly. Dropping them with a clatter. The hawk man dragged Naruto back and jumped onto one of the shop roofs.  
"Till the next time" Naruto was about to retort when he was hit on the back of the head, the man hung the blond on the roof edge by his cloak and jumped away. Watching as the police slowly lowered him to the floor and carried him away.

"Aha! the ice prince returns from the battle" Sasuke heard a call, he sighed and slipped his mask off. Wiping the sweat from his brow as he walked into the hotel suite his group was staying in, noticing Karin and Sugestui sat on a chamise. The blue haired man who called laughed and jumped off the creme cover he was perched on. Grabbing Sasuke by the shoulder."Aw no spoils, you don't know anything about battles do you"  
"Oh leave him alone Suigestu!" A shrill voice snapped, the red haired woman who Sugetsui was sat with ran up to Sasuke and hugged him tightly. "Oh love, you weren't hurt that much were you, oh let me see" Karin began to fuss, gasping lightly at the blood on Sasukes chest.  
"Karin. Leave me be!" The raven growled, grabbing her hands and pushing them away. He went inside and collapsed onto one of the sofas. Sugestui smirked and went to grab himself a drink, Karin grumbled lightly and hitched her already high skirt upwards. Clicking over to where Sasuke was sat and bending over to grab something. He sighed and rubbed his hands along his eyes. Lifting up to get a shower and not thinking about anything else, but the blond co worker slash superhero.

**And there we have it :D ill try to be quicker honest, but results and rawr! Also Sasuke knows Sasuke KNOWS! O.O is this good or bad you'll have to find out :D**


End file.
